Schować się przed konduktorem
Chris : Poprzednio w Podróżach Totalnej Porażki : Zamiana samolotu na Pociąg,wróciła LeShawna,a odpadła Courtney.Kto wygra ? A kto odpadnie w Podróżach Totalnej Porażki ! Heather : Nie wierzę ,że LeShawna wróciła. LeShawna : Posłuchaj mnie dobrze ci radzę nie denerwuj mnie ! Heather : Bo co mi zrobisz. LeShawna : Ty o mnie się nie martw.Martw się o lekarzy co będą się tobą zajmować w szpitalu ! Heather : Twój tyłek by nie zmieścił się w tym szpitalu.A co więcej we wszystkich szpitalach Kanady razem wziętych ! LeShawna : Ach tak zaraz poczujesz te szpitale ! Chris : Dzieci skończcie już.Czas na zadanie.Mam pytanie czy jechaliście kiedyś pociągiem czy kolejką ? Heather : No błagam Cię kto nie jechał ? LeShawna : Twoje człowieczeństwo.Ups przepraszam ty go nie masz. Heather : Twoja dieta też nie jest zmotoryzowana. LeShawna : Lepiej mnie trzymajcie. Chris : Dobra to zmienię pytanie.Czy ktoś jechał bez bez biletu ? Lindsay : O ja ! Ja Chris : To co zrobiłaś Lindsay ? Lindsay : Pomalowałam paznokcie. Chris : A potem ? Lindsay : Wyschły mi paznokcie. Chris : Nie ważne. Bridgette : Ja jechałam raz na gapę. Chris : I co zrobiłaś ? Bridgette : Pomalowałam paznokcie. Chris : No daj spokój. Bridgette : Nie no żartuję przecież.Schowałam się w łazience i udawałam roztrój żołądka. Chris : Prawidłowa odpowiedź.Jeszcze można uciec,schować się,udawać szaleńca.Punkt dla Wrzeszczących Wielbłądów. Beth : To pytanie było punktowane ? Chris : Zgadza się ponieważ drugim decydującym zadaniem będzie schowanie się przed konduktorem.Każda drużyna wybierze jednego kanara,a pozostali będą się chować.Który znajdzie przeciwników jaki pierwszy to wygra on i jego drużyna.Niech teraz kapitani wybiorą kanara. Bridgette : Gwen ? Gwen : Dobra przyjmuję to zadanie. Tyler : To może ? Beth : Ja ! Tyler : Ok Beth. Chris : Konduktor Wielbłądów będzie szukać pand w wagonie nr 4,a konduktor pand będzie szukać wielbłądów w wagonie nr 2.Macie 5 minut na przygotowanie się. Heather : Jest ich o LeShawnę więcej. LeShawna : Chciałaś chyba powiedzieć o 1 więcej. Heather : Jak LeShawna odpada to jakby coś więcej odpadało.LeShawna ma większą wartość od nas wszystkich. LeShawna : Jakie to miłe. Heather : LeShawna = 2 zoo tylko ze słoniami. LeShawna : Ja ci zaraz zrobię zoo ze słoniami na twarzy. Chris : To racja mają o 1 osobę więcej.Dlatego więc Gwen ma więcej do roboty. Gwen : To nie sprawiedliwe. Wagon nr 4 Gwen : Sprawdzę pierw w łazience jak radziła Bridgette. Trent : Nie sprawdzaj w łazience.Ja tam jestem. Gwen : Przykro mi Trent. Chris : 1/6 Gwen : Sprawdzę pod stołem.No pięknie LeShawna i Lindsay. Chris : 3/6 Gwen : Umiem liczyć. Chris : Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę. Gwen : Geoff wychodź z pod dywanu. Chris : 4/6 Gwen : Ale tu duszno.Otworzę okno. Gwen : Ohyda fuj ! Co ja widzę Tyler na dachu siedzi. Chris : 5/6 Wagon nr 2 Beth : Zobaczę pierw w łazience.Ale tu ciemno,gdzie jest tutaj pstryczek. Heather : Pod kibelkiem.Dzięki Heather. Heather : Nie ma za co. Wagon nr 4 Gwen : Gdzie ten Duncan ? Może zapalę światło. Duncan : Parzy ,parzy ! Gwen : Trzymałeś się lampy cały czas ? Chris : Wygrywają Wrzeszczące Wielbłądy.Gwen 6 złapała,a Beth,ani jednego. Ceremonia Chris : Oddaliście głosy.1 papier trafia do Lindsay. Lindsay : Juhu Chris : LeShawna LeShawna : Tak Chris : Tyler Tyler : Super Chris : Geoff Geoff : Dzięki ziom Chris : Trent Trent : Na całe szczęście. Chris : Została Beth i Duncan. Chris : Ostatni papier trafia do Duncana.Beth wylatujesz. Chris : Kto odpadnie w następnym odcinku ? Dowiemy się w Podróżach Totalnej Porażki !!! Kategoria:Podróże Totalnej Porażki